El TV Kadsre Television Network
years ago (as Matsushita Holding Company) April 29, 1968; years ago (as El TV Kadsre Television Network) |founder(s) = Ryouichi Matsushita Jr. |area_served = Worldwide |parent = Matsushita family (MatsuMedia) |owner = Matsushita family (1910-1979, 1996-present) VMU (1979-1987) MCA (1987-1996) |no_of_employees = 853,250,199 (worldwide) |website = www.eltvkadsre.co.ek www.eltvkadsre.com |revenue = $872 billion (2020)}} El TV Kadsre Television Network is an El Kadsreian mass media and entertainment conglomerate that serves all of El Kadsre. The company was founded in 1910 as a film production studio and launched television operations in 1951 with the opening of El Kadsreian Television, which was later changed to its current name on March 23, 1964. In 1968, the second channel El TV Kadsre 2 was launched. In 1983, the third channel El TV Kadsre 3 was launched. In 1989, following the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union, Vlokozu Television renamed to El TV Kadsre 4. History El TV Kadsre has its roots with the foundation of Flower Film Production on November 27, 1910, by the Sentanese businessman Ryouichi Matsushita. The company's current CEO is his great-granddaughter, Yoko Matsushita. The Matsushita Holding Company was founded in 1932 by Ryouichi Matsushita Jr., the son of Ryouichi. In 1949, Matsushita Studios (now El TV Kadsre Television Centre) was opened. In the 1960s, El TV Kadsre was helded as the prominent television network in West El Kadsre. Under the ownership of Isamu Matsushita, El TV Kadsre acquired Lio Books in 1965 and El Kadsre News World in 1967. In 1968, El TV Kadsre launched its second television channel, El TV Kadsre 2. In that same year, El TV Kadsre Inc. was reincorporated into El TV Kadsre Television Network. El TV Kadsre's profits begin to decline at the beginning of the 1970s, due to the competition of Regal Group Network. During that time, El TV Kadsre went on to create the Technic Heroes franchise. Its profits continue to decline until it was purchased by Vlokozuian government-owned Vlokozuian Media Union from the Matsushita family in 1979, after the bankruptcy of the company. The Matsushita family created Banushen Television in the meantime, and as a result Banushen Television and El TV Kadsre have had an alliance ever since the Matsushita family regained ownership of El TV Kadsre in 1996. On June 30, 1983, El TV Kadsre announced the launch of several channels (El TV Kadsre Spark, El TV Kadsre X-Zyte, El TV Kadsre Inside, El TV Kadsre Explore and El TV Kadsre Series). In 1985, El TV Kadsre signed an agreement with Vestron, Inc. to become the new distributor of El TV Kadsre's film library in the United States. In 1987, the Vlokozuian government sold El TV Kadsre to MCA, only to be sold back to the the Matsushita family following El TV Kexit in 1996. In 1991, it acquired El Design Group for $12 billion. In 1995, it acquired several assets of Highlight Communications that had been put up for sale. In February 1, 1996, the El TV Kadsre has two new pay network television such as Disney Channel and TVNZ El Kadsre. In 2016, El TV Kadsre announced they'll be building a new broadcasting complex named El TV Kadsre Park, located next to the Banushen Studio Complex, which is due in completion in 2022. Channels Free-to-air television * El TV Kadsre 1 * El TV Kadsre 2 * El TV Kadsre 3 * El TV Kadsre 4 * El TV Kadsre 5 * ETVKK * ETVKPS Pay television * El TV Kadsre Spark * El TV Kadsre Series * El TV Kadsre X-Zyte * El TV Kadsre Inside * Disney Channel * Disney XD (formerly Toon Disney) * Disney Junior * Marvel HQ (formerly Jetix) * National Geographic * BBC El Kadsre * TVNZ El Kadsre Streaming (El Kadsre only) * El TV Kadsre OnDemand (including live-stream channels) See also * List of CEOs of El TV Kadsre * Members of the El TV Kadsre Board Category:El Kadsre Category:1910 Category:Television networks Category:Fictional television networks Category:Television Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Television networks in El Kadsre Category:Companies Category:Companies established in 1910 Category:Fictional TV networks Category:TV networks Category:TV Networks in El Kadsre Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:Companies founded in 1910 Category:1910s Category:1910 establishments Category:Matsushita Family Category:Media companies in El Kadsre Category:Fictional companies Category:El TV Kadsre Films